


The Open Window

by The_Everlark_Life



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Dark Peeta Mellark, Death, F/M, Horrible stuff, POV Katniss Everdeen, everlark, hyjacked peeta, sad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Everlark_Life/pseuds/The_Everlark_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two options that's all I'm given. Both of which take my husband away from me tell me did I pick the right one ?<br/>A post Epilogue one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Window

The open window.   
\- The_Everlark_Life

 

I'm so sorry for what I've done. I don't know if I should've done it. I need someone to tell me I made the right decision, yet I don't know if I'd listen. I don't know why I'm writing you this, maybe to find peace. Maybe i just need to tell someone. 

I remember the day it started. It was a spring day, still to this day I don't understand why it had to be spring, I used to love spring. I hate spring now. Our kids Willow and rye were playing in Haymitch's yard chasing the geese, it was a frequent activity for them. Haymitch pretended to hate it he'd go on about the noise and the hard work of actually getting the geese back in the pin, but one day I was walking back from the store when I saw him watching them play with the most content smile on his face. Back to the spring day I was speaking of, it was a Saturday Willow and rye played with the geese while you and I prepared dinner. Well it was more like you prepared dinner and I sat at the table making sarcastic comments and staring at you with the brightest smile. That day was the last time the smile appeared. One second you were pulling a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven, and the next you were on the floor with a severe looking burn on you hand. I rushed you to the sink and turned on the cold water I told you something about waiting there then rushed outside and told Willow to get Haymitch. The second I walked back in the kitchen you had a knife pointed at my throat. Your episodes Weren't frequent this had been your first in 3 years. I mumbled the speech I started when we were 18 recovering from the war  
Peeta it's not real   
Non of what you are seeing Is real   
I love you that's real   
Come back I love you   
Please I love you   
Stay with me   
"Mommy ?" The voice came from a frightened Willow standing at the door. I still remember the look on her face the last time you had a episode she was 6.   
It was a small one I doubt she remembers. Then you were back. Well, in a way you were back you just fell to the floor and looked at the stove. I remember trying to reach you wherever you were. I remember Haymitch trying to reach you wherever you were. Even Willow and rye came running In before anyone stopped them "daddy come back" no answer. This continued for 2 weeks then Dr. Aurelis demanded we go back to the Capitol.   
We all got on the train you,me,the kids, and Haymitch. We left the kids in district 4 with Annie Odair and her son Finn. Then continued into the Capitol.   
As the train pulled in you could see the sickening skyline I immediately reached for your hand but you never accepted it.   
Dr. Aurelis meet us at the station and we walked to a black car that was to take us to a special hospital reserved for victors and high profile war veterans. After a large number of tests that I didn't understand. Dr. Aurelis pulled me aside to tell me the worst words anyone's ever said to me. 

You were dying. 

 

I was dragged out of the room screaming and crying at them for allowing this to happen. I woke up in the mental ward for "safety procedures" they said. 

Considering you were slowly getting further and further away from the world I was left to make your Heath decisions. There were two options   
1\. You dying   
2\. You forgetting and   
Becoming someone new   
"If I'm gonna die I want to still be me" the words kept repeating themselves to me as I sat in the stool in your room watching you sleep. How could I make him forget his life , his favorite color, the way he likes his tea, his kids, and his wife. I could never do that to him. Yet, how could I let him die. 

"Is there another option" I asked Aurelis in his office staring at the small fake waterfall meant to calm someone. Aurelis said we could wait it out start you back on medicine, and just wait. 

You started talking again. Not in the way you were before but at least showed some signs of life. You drew with Willow and baked with rye ; you hid it well in front of them that's how i knew you were still there. 

It was one night in summer when it happened. "Katniss wake up where are we" we were in our bedroom of our house in victors village "Peeta we're home" i whispered I remember the confusion that crossed your face "why arnt we in the arena where's Cato". You were stuck in the first games. 

That wasn't the only time it happened somedays you were okay but somedays you'd be in the Capitol being tortured or even in district 12 before the games. I called dr Aurelis the day you told rye you had no idea who he was. 

I was back to the first two options. 

You were dying the last time I say you. You were stuck in the games before the cave after Cato's attack. You thought I was a angel. "I love you Katniss I never got to tell you that" "I love you too Peeta. This year there will be two Victors then we will defeat snow and get married we will have two kids Willow and rye and you'll bake them cookies and teach them to paint and I'll stay with you always" he smiled then looked at the roof I wondered what he saw there. 

 

I woke the next morning and found you dead. 

I walked back in our room the night after the funeral. It was the first time i was in it since I found you. 

 

The window was cracked open.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this thank you so much. I'd love it if you commented it'd like seriously make my day. I love you guys so much *three finger salute*


End file.
